Locuras el dia de pascua FNAF
by amlc2102
Summary: Especial por el día de pascua, los chicos del orfanato Cawthon en su festejando pascua muy a su manera
**Especial Locuras en el día de pascua**

Era un día normal en el orfanato Cawthon (jaja siempre comienza como un día normal). Toy chica, Bonbon y Chica estaban en la cocina...

Bonbon: Toy Chica porque le haces un agujero a los huevos así?

T Chica: Chica me dijo que lo hiciera así, usaremos los cascarones para decorarlos y celebrar el día de pascua

Chica: asi es, voy a reunir a todos de una vez para organizarnos

Mangle: Hola!

Chica: que haces aquí? tu no debes estar en la cocina

Mangle: lo siento, traje estos conejitos de chocolate para que Toy Chica se los ponga a los postres

Toy Chica: muy bien, dámelos se los pondré a los postres especiales que hare para el día de pascua

Mangle: es cierto! Este domingo es día de Pascua!

Chica: ya que estas tan entusiasmada, ayúdame a reunir a todos en la sala, hay que organizarse

Mas tarde...

Freddy: quien convocó la reunion? yo soy el que hace las reuniones aquí

Chica: cállate, fui yo, vamos a hablar sobre el día de pascua

Bonnie: siiiiiiiiii! Adoro el día de pascua

Foxy: claro, porque se celebran a los conejos

Bonbon: a mi también me gusta mucho

Toy Freddy: y a ti Spring?

Spring: me da igual

Chica: vamos, en el fondo se que te gusta

Spring: (oh si me encanta el día de pascua ) ya no exageres

Chica: bien, ya tenemos suficientes cascarones para decorarlos

Scott: oigan, el domingo iremos de dia de campo, llevaremos a todos los niños del orfanato, Ximena vendrá y Scarlett traerá a una sobrina suya, y obviamente a los niños del centro comunitario

Freddy: pero que Scarlett no era huérfana? porque tiene sobrinos?

Scott: si era huérfana pero tiene un hermano que se fue a vivir a otro lado, el nunca se hizo cargo de ella pero la hija del hermano quiere mucho a su tía Scarlett y quiso acompañarla esta pascua

Chica: bien, entonces nosotros nos organizaremos para esto, necesito que me ayuden algunos a decorar los huevos de pascua, y ademas vamos a hacer un juego

Todos: un juego?

Chica: vamos a ponerles castigos dentro a los huevos, los buscaran y ganaran premios y dulces si cumplen los castigos

Todos: genial! (idea patrocinada por AMLC21 así celebramos nosotros XD)

B Boy: Puppet y Yo decoramos los cascarones

Chica: excelente, quienes escribirán los castigos?

Foxy: Mangle y yo

Chica: esta bien pero no hagan desastres

Freddy: Golden y yo compraremos los dulces y los juguetes

Bonnie: yo hare canastas para que los niños junten sus huevos

Foxy: oigan, la búsqueda de huevos es solo para los niños?

Mangle: hey no es justo, yo quiero jugar también

Chica: claro que no, habrá unos huevos para los niños y otros para nosotros

Todos: que bien!

Toy Chica: yo me ofrezco...

Foxy: pues tu siempre estas de ofrecida

Toy Freddy: cállate zorro inútil

Toy chica: estúpido! dije que yo me ofrezco para hacer castigos para nosotros, ustedes hagan los de los niños, obviamente los castigos para nosotros deben ser mas fuertes y mas...

Mangle: mas pervertidos cierto

Toy chica: ustedes siempre pensando que yo soy pervertida

Foxy: no lo pensamos, eres pervertida

Toy Chica: pues digamos que serán mas interesantes -voz de pervertida-

Chica: esta bien, solo porque se trata de nuestros castigos, Foxy y Mangle, ustedes harán los castigos para los niños, recuerden que son niños, no vayan a querer ponerles castigos muy feos oyeron

Foxy y Mangle: ok

Bonbon: yo quiero ayudar en algo

Chica: tu nos ayudaras a mi y a Toy chica con la comida. Spring tu ayuda a Bonnie con las canastas que harán para los niños

Spring: no quiero, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Chica: no llevaremos zanahorias para ti

Spring: ah ya! esta bien yo le ayudo al flacucho de Bonnie

Mas tarde...

Mangle: hay que hacer los castigos para los niños Foxy, nosotros rellenaremos tambien los cascarones que Ballon Boy nos traera

Foxy: bien comenzamos a hacer castigos

Mangle: ... bien... pues... ya se.. -escribe- "cuenta un chiste"

Foxy: buen castigo ahora yo... emm que tal "párate de manos durante 5 segundos"

Mangle: muy bueno, ese sera para ganar un buen juguete

Foxy: jeje te toca hacer otro

Mangle: bien... "comete una cucharada de mayonesa"

Foxy: jeje que asco, esta genial. Ah otro... "grita y brinca como chango"

Mangle: esto sera muy gracioso, ya quiero ver a los niños haciendo todas las tonterías que les pondremos jeje

Y con Toy Chica y Toy Freddy...

Toy Chica: ven Toy Freddy, ayúdame a hacer castigos para nosotros

T Freddy: no los pongas muy feos, recuerda que Scott estara ahi

T chica: ni importa, los pondremos ligeritos mmm... ya se "besa a Scott en la boca"

T Freddy: aaaaah eso esta muy fuerte, no que ligeros

T chica: agradece que no dije que le bajara los pantalones a Scott y...

T Freddy: mira olvídalo, mejor sigue con los castigos, esto se va a poner bueno...

T chica: tu piensa en uno

T Freddy: emm... "rasurarte la mitad de la cabeza"

T Chica: oh que bien, jaja uno de los chicos medio calvo jajaj

T Freddy: oye pero nosotros también participaremos no?

T chica: yo le dire a chica que no, y si nos obliga fingiré que no encontré ninguno, de todas formas no me interesan los dulces ni los juguetes

T Freddy: pero y si nos traen cosas interesantes a nosotros como premios

T chica: entonces veremos si vale la pena arriesgarse... bien pues déjame pensar en otros castigos... " muestra tu ropa interior a todos"

T Freddy: "hazle un baile sensual a Scarlett si eres hombre y a Scott si eres mujer"

T chica: oh eso esta genial! "besa a alguien de tu mismo sexo"

T Freddy: eres una malvada jajajaja...

Despues...

Foxy: ya acabamos de hacer los castigos y ya los pusimos en los huevos

Chica: muy bien, dejen los castigos para los niños aqui

Toy Chica: aqui estan los de nosotros

Chica: perfecto, Bonnie ven y guarda los huevos de nuestros castigos en tu dormitorio, no queremos que se revuelvan con los otros, seguro los que hizo T chica deben ser muy pervertidos

Golden: que bien, esto va a estar super genial!

Freddy: miren los juguetes que compramos y también compre otras cosas para los premios de nosotros

Foxy: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Mangle: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Chica: que les pasa?

Foxy y Mangle: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessss el "The Queen Anne's Revenge" a escala

Foxy: ese barco no lo tenemos en la colección

Mangle: debe ser nuestro Foxy, a cualquier precio

Freddy: este solo lo vamos a dar si cumplen uno de los castigos mas fuertes que haya...

Mangle y Foxy: cumpliremos lo que sea!

Mangle: ese barco fue utilizado por Barbanegra para cruzar el caribe y las costas de Africa, Era uno de los piratas mas temidos. El barco media 33 metros de eslora y 7 de manga y podía transportar 300 toneladas...

Golden: me sorprende lo lista que puede ser Mangle para estas cosas pero es demasiado torpe para otras

Foxy: sera nuestro!

Y el domingo...

Scott: ya tienen todo listo?

Chica: si, los chicos ya hicieron todos lo de los juegos y nosotras terminamos con la comida

Ximena: hola!

Mangle: Ximena, que crees, tenemos que ganar un barco

Ximena: waaaaath?

Scarlett: hola a todos, les presento a mi sobrina Gabriela, tiene 12 años

Scott: jeje tiene tu edad Ximena XD

Ximena: si

Gaby: emm hola!

Todos: hola!

Bonnie: aquí tienen sus canastas para reunir sus huevos de pascua

Ximena: siii reuniremos huevos de pascua

Gaby: hay premios?

Freddy: claro que si, hay juguetes y dulces, pero tendrán que competir contra los niños del orfanato y los del centro comunitario

Ximena: rayos, Gaby hay que aliarnos para ganarles los huevos a los niños del orfanato, son mas que nosotras

Gaby: si, nosotras juntaremos mas que todos

Scott: bien váyanse subiendo al camión del orfanato, hagan que los niños se sienten de tres en tres para que quepan

Foxy: vamos tripulación, suban a la nave

Mangle: suban pronto que pronto elevaremos las anclas

Scarlett: me encanta el espíritu de Foxy y Mangle siempre tan imaginativos

Chica: no dirías eso si vivieras con ellos todos los días

Todos se subieron al camión...

Foxy: y la tripulacion del perla negra se enfrento contra la tripulación del The Queen anne revenge, fue la batalla mas epica que pudo haber existido

Mangle: Barbanegra volvió a re equipar el Queen anne con mas cañones

Todos los niños les ponían atención a Foxy y a Mangle, que iban contando historias de piratas

Gaby: de verdad eso paso?

Foxy: claro, o piensas que los piratas no existen

Mangle: los piratas realmente han existido, un poco de historia marítima no le vendría nada mal a los niños

Scott: me sorprende lo expertos que son para estos temas, pero como se le pueden dificultar tanto las matemáticas a Foxy

Scarlett: donde vamos a hacer el dia de campo?

Scott: en el parque local

Chica: ya casi llegamos

Al llegar al parque había mucha gente y fila para estacionar. Despues de media hora...

Freddy: al fin pudimos estacionar, vamos, hay que buscar un espacio para nuestro dia de campo

Golden: ahí hay un lugar, y hay mesas y asadores para hacer la carne

Chica: rápido ocupen toda esa area

Todos corrieron a dejar cosas por todos lados y apartaron un buen espacio

Scott: bien pongan sus cobijas y tírense a descansar o vayan a jugar o algo mientras esta la comida y después de eso esconderemos los huevos de pascua

Mangle: mira Foxy, alla hay un vendedor de hamacas, me compras una, para columpiarnos y acostarnos

Foxy: esta bien

Ximena: yo tambien quiero una

Gaby: yo tambien, ire con la tia Scarlett a que me compre una

Chica: Bonnie ven ayudame a... -ve a Bonnie rodando por el pasto con Bonbon y Spring-

Freddy: jaja es raro ver a Spring tan alegre

Chica: es dia de pascua, los conejos se la pasan bien.

Mangle: Foxy, asi no creo que se cuelguen las hamacas

Foxy: mmm que hice mal?

Toy chica: pero si la has amarrado a un árbol muy pequeño y ademas solo la amarraste de un solo lado

Foxy: jeje entonces como se hace

Freddy: miren como se hace -cuela su hamaca-

Mangle: viste, hazlo como Freddy

Chica: alguien ayudeme a hacer la carne

T Chica: yo hice los postres, ya no quiero trabajar

Bonbon: pero ya te ayudamos en la mañana

Chica: pero necesito ayuda con la carne y las salchichas

Freddy: tu puedes sola "master chef"

Chica: ahh esta bien

Foxy: hey yo te ayudo

Chica: tu Foxy, jaja no me hagas reir, ni tu ni Mangle tienen permiso de meterse en cosas de cocina

Foxy: pues tu te lo pierdes, pero yo puedo voltear la carne con el garfio

Chica: eso es muy sucio, mejor ni te acerques aqui

Mangle: dejala, mejor sigamos tratando de poner nuestra hamaca

Gaby: hey Ximena tengo un plan para que ganemos mas huevos vamos...

Scott: ya encendí el asador

Scarlett: niños no se alejen tanto

Mangle: ya esta, ya quedo bien nuestra hamaca

Foxy: quiero probarla -se acuesta-

Mangle: que tal?

Foxy: muy comoda

Mangle: ahora yo

Foxy: espera dejame un rato

Mangle: no, yo pedi la hamaca

Foxy: no empieces de dramatica, yo te la compré

Mangle: -enojada- bajate!

Foxy: jeje no te enojes pirata, es mas, subete conmigo

Mangle: esta bien -trata de subir con Foxy- emm no se, siento que esto se va a caer

Foxy: yo te agarro subete con confianza

Mangle: bueno -se sube- aaaaaaaa

La hamaca se rompe...

Mangle: mi hamaca!

Foxy: ay Mangle, has engordado verdad

Mangle: que dijiste!

Puppet: lo que pasa es que Foxy compró de las mas baratas y esas no aguantan nada

Mangle: ves, no estoy gorda, es culpa de tuya por ser tan tacaño

Foxy: ya pues, no te enojes, voy a comprar otra hamaca mas resistente

Mas tarde...

Chica: ya esta la comida!

Todos se juntaron para comer

Bonnie: ya vamos a buscar los huevos de pascua?

Bonbon: si ya quiero buscarlos

Chica: antes de eso haremos juegos

Mangle: que clase de juegos?

Los niños se fueron a jugar por su cuenta y los demás se quedaron a escuchar las actividades de Chica

Chica: vamos a jugar sin palabras

Freddy: como en venga la alegría

Golden: si eso es interesante

Chica: Scott, Scarlett quieren jugar?

Scott: no, nosotros seremos los jueces y los que cuidaremos el papel mientras los demás adivinan

Chica: Ximena, Gaby ustedes jugaran con nosotros o irán con los demás niños?

Ximena: con ustedes

Gaby: si

Chica; bien haremos equipos de 7 contra 7

Freddy: yo soy el lider de uno de los equipos

Chica: y yo de otro

Freddy: bien en mi equipo quiero a Golden

Chica: y yo a Bonnie

Freddy: ahora escojo a Puppet

Chica: una aclaración, no se vale que Puppet haga magia

Puppet: ok

Chica: yo elijo a Spring

Freddy: muy astuta, bien elijo a Ballon Boy

Chica: entiendo, sabes que él entiende mejor a Puppet, buena técnica Freddy, yo elijo a Bonbon

Freddy: yo a Ximena

Chica: yo a Gaby

Freddy: yo a Foxy

Chica: yo a Mangle

Foxy: noooo no me separen de Mangle

Chica: ni modo

Freddy: yo a Toy Freddy

Chica: pues yo me quedo con Toy chica

Toy chica: claro, yo al ultimo verdad, pero verán que conozco mas películas y canciones que todos

Scott: bien Scarlett escribe nombres de películas y canciones para que vengan a adivinarlas

Después de que Scarlett acabó, echó los papeles en una caja para que los agarraran

Scott: bien los lideres jugaran piedra papel o tijeras para decidir quien empieza

Freddy: el equipo Fazbear ganará

Chica: el equipo Gourmet ganará

Mangle: porque se llama así nuestro equipo

Chica: porque soy la líder y te callas

Freddy y Chica: piedra papel o tijera

Chica pone papel y Freddy pone piedra

Chica: muy bien empezamos nosotros, ve Bonnie tu primero

Bonnie: esta bien -agarra un papel de la caja- (amanecer del ultimo día) bien

Eq de Chica: película o canción

Bonnie: -muestra 2 dedos-

Spring: es canción

Bonnie hace señas como loco y los demás tratan de adivinar

Bonbon: hoy...

Spring: día

Bonnie asiente con la cabeza

Mangle: día feliz

Chica: que clase de canción es esa Mangle

Spring: amanecer

Bonnie asiente

Chica: amanecer del ultimo día!

Scott: si!

Eq. Chica: -bailando- eeeee

Chica: oigan pongan música de festejo no?

Scarlett: ah si -les pone música-

Freddy: tuvieron suerte, ademas les tocó una fácil, orale Golden vas

Golden: bien -agarra un papel- (harry potter y la cámara secreta) muy bien (esta se la va a saber la Puppet)

Eq. Freddy: película o canción?

Golden: -con un dedo levantado-

Freddy: bien es pelicula

Golden: -señala a Puppet-

Foxy: bruja

Puppet: idiota -lo golpea-

Freddy: magia

Ximena: payaso

Puppet: ay no

Bboy: maga

Golden seguia haciendo mas señas

Freddy: mago cierto

Golden: -asintiendo-

Puppet: Harry Potter!

Golden: -levantando 2 dedos-

Foxy: Harry Potter dos

Scott: debes decir el nombre completo como es

Puppet: Harry Potter y la camara secreta

Scott: si muy bien

Freddy: baile!

Chica: bien, yo te elijo Mangle

Mangle: bien -agarra el papel- (jeje que bien piratas del caribe)

Scott: lista

Mangle: si

Eq. Chica: Pelicula o cancion?

Mangle: -levanta un dedo-

Toy chica: es pelicula bien

Mangle se señala a si misma y a Foxy

Bonnie: tontos

Chica: zorros

Gaby: piratas

Mangle asiente

T chica: piratas del caribe!

Scott: si

Eq. Chica: siiii -baile-

Foxy: demonios le toco una muy fácil

Freddy: vas tu Foxy

Foxy: esta bien -agarra el papel- (survive the night, demonios esta en ingles, como le hare)

Scott: listo Foxy?

Foxy: emm creo

Scott: bien empiecen

Eq. Freddy: película o Canción?

Foxy levanta dos dedos

T Freddy: canción

Foxy señala a Bonnie

Ximena: conejo

Freddy: tarado

Golden: orejón

Bonnie: que insulto

Foxy: -negando con la cabeza-

Foxy hizo muchas cosas para que le entendieran pero no lo lograba...

Freddy: demonios Foxy eres pésimo en este juego

Golden: lo único que le hemos entendido es noche y dice que no es exactamente correcto

Scott: se acabo el tiempo, el otro equipo puede tratar de adivinar

Spring: no se pero creo que Foxy esta loco

Bonbon: tenemos que adivinar la canción no cuestionar la salud mental de Foxy

Chica: señalo mucho a Bonnie, tal vez es una canción tuya

Bonnie: mmm y decía algo sobre la noche y... Ya se!

Scott: se la saben?

Bonnie: Survive the night

Scott: muy bien

Chica: bailesito Scarlett

Freddy: ay Foxy!

Foxy: me toco muy difícil

Freddy: oye Puppet haz magia

Puppet: no, eso le quita lo divertido al juego

Mas tarde...

Chica: si! ganamos!

Freddy: solo fue suerte, tenias a todos los conejos de tu lado

Chica: ni con la Puppet de tu lado pudiste jaja

Mangle: jeje gane Foxy

Foxy: solo porque mi equipo no entendió nada

Ximena: ya vamos a buscar los huevos?

Chica: ya, primero los niños

Ximena: recuerda el plan

Gaby: si el plan

Bonnie: Bonbon, Spring y yo esconderemos los huevos para los niños

Foxy: claro, como todo buen conejo de pascua jeje

Mas tarde...

Bonnie: ya están escondidos, ya pueden ir a buscarlos

Gaby: aaaa yo ya se donde hay muchos huevos escondidos, Bonnie me dijo, vamos Ximena

Los otros niños: oyeron eso, sigamoslas

Ximena: corre Gaby corre

Gaby corrió hacia aquella dirección y Ximena tenia una trampa hecha con hamacas

Los niños: que es esto!

Gaby: ahora vamos por todos los huevos que podamos

Unos minutos mas tarde...

Chica: a ver, cuantos huevos tienen todos

Bonnie: faltan 3 mas

Ximena: ya los tengo, no los busquen

Chica: ya estan todos

Los otros niños: no se vale, nos pusieron una trampa

Foxy: en la guerra y la búsqueda de huevos todo se vale

Golden: es en la guerra y el amor

Foxy: si también en el amor se vale todo

Chica: ni modo, a ver vayan abriendo sus huevos, rompanlos en la cabeza de quien quieran

Ximena: yo quiero tronarle uno en la cabeza a Foxy y a Mangle

Foxy: esta bien dale

Ximena le estrella el huevo en la cabeza

Foxy: aaa no tan fuerte, pues que clase de cascaron es ese

Chica: que dice tu reto?

Ximena: comete una cucharada de mayonesa, que asco!

Chica: si cumples con el castigo te ganaras esta botella de burbujas

Ximena: lo hare

Gaby: aaaa

Foxy: bien hecho

Gaby: mi castigo dice "sube a un árbol y déjate caer"

Freddy: Foxy! ese castigo es peligroso

Foxy: jeje pues que caiga de pie

Chica: no es un gato, mira Gaby, súbete a un árbol y déjate caer, Freddy y Bonnie se encargaran de atraparte

Gaby: si me arriesgo

Spring: el premio sera este peluche de Freddy

Freddy: asi es, mande hacer peluches de nuestras versiones animatronicas

Mangle: yo quiero a Foxy

Foxy: yo te hice uno un dia

Mangle: y lo aprecio mucho, pero quiero otro

Gaby: si! un Freddy de peluche, ahi voy -sube al arbol-

Ximena: yo quiero un peluche, ire abriendo otro huevo mas

Mas tarde...

Ximena: bien, tenemos muchos premios y dulces

Gaby: si, mira la cantidad de dulces que tengo y todos mis regalos

Ximena: hey, dicen que los retos de los adolescentes estarán mas interesantes, hay que verlos

Gaby: si

Chica: Scott manda a los niños a jugar a otro lado, nos toca a nosotros

Scarlett: yo los escondo, Scott encárgate de los niños

Scott: bien niños, los grandes ahora harán su búsqueda de huevos, aléjense porque hay cosas que ustedes no deben ver

Un niño: como eso -señala a Foxy y Mangle que están en su hamaca nueva besándose uno encima del otro-

Scott: Foxy! , Mangle! no hagan eso aquí

Mangle: no estamos haciendo nada malo, si los niños son malpensados es su problema

Scarlett: ya cúbranse los ojos que vamos a esconder los huevos

Todos se cubrieron y esperaron a que Scarlett escondiera los huevos

Scarlett: ya esta, ahora vayan a buscarlos

Todos: siiiii!

Foxy: vamos Mangle, que el Queen anne revenge debe ser nuestro, agarra todo lo que puedas

Mas tarde...

Bonnie: yo, el pobre conejito de pascua solo conseguí 2 huevitos

Foxy: jeje tengo 7

Mangle: yo 5

T chica: no tengo ninguno

Chica: que casualidad no

Scott: bien ábranlos

Foxy: yo primero -le estrella uno en la cabeza a Mangle-

Mangle: ah dolió, mira aquí esta tu castigo

Foxy: "besa a una persona de tu mismo sexo"

T chica: jajajaja

Scott: bien si lo haces te ganaras una barra de chocolate

Foxy: quiero el barco

T chica: hay peores castigos que ese, así que haz eso o no querrás hacer los mas difíciles

Foxy: bien, besare a Freddy

Freddy: te gusto verdad Foxy

Foxy: cállate y ven acá

Todos: jajaja

Ximena: -escondida tras unos arboles- jaja ves que eran mas interesantes

Gaby: si jaja están muy locos, con razón la tía Scarlett disfruta estar con ellos

Mangle: ahora yo... dice "cántale una canción a alguien"

Chica: anda canta pues

Mangle: te cantare a ti Foxy

Foxy: anda pues cántame una canción

Mangle: ejem... "yo quisiera, que supieras, cuanto extraño, tu presencia aqui, y no puedo, no me atrevo, es que si, te veo no se que decir, porque... porque... porque..."

Todos: jaja muy bien

Scott: te has ganado una barra de chocolate

Mangle: jeje espero que tengamos mas retos dificiles para ganar el barco

Freddy: voy yo "hazle un baile sensual a Scarlett"

Scarlett: queeee!

Freddy: bien, prepárate porque veras al hombre mas zhuculentoh del mundo

Scarlett: vaya, esto se pone interesante

Scott: no lo disfrutes Scarlett

Chica: ustedes si se pasan, y que premio le damos por eso Toy Chica?

Toy chica: un juguete

Freddy: quiero a Golden plush

Scott: toma

Freddy: mira Golden, mi Golden plush

Golden: toco yo "coqueteale a un extraño del parque" bien ahi voy -vienes mucho por aqui

Tipo: emm no, yo...

Golden: dame tu numero de telefono

Tipo: emm

Despues...

Chica: bien hecho, te mereces un buen premio

T chica: denle una botella de vino

Bonnie: trajeron vino como premio?

Freddy: si, son premios para nosotros recuerdalo

Spring: sigo yo, espero me toque esa caja de puros... "tocale los pechos a Bonbon" jeje eso es muy facil y no es un castigo

Bonbon: y que si me hubiera tocado a mi

T chica: pues te hubieras tocado tu misma

Scott: bien toma tu barra de chocolate

Spring: demonios

Bonbon: ahora yo.. "come cajeta sobre el abdomen de un chico"

T chica: oh si!

Bonbon: pues en el abdomen de Spring

Spring: yo soy muy cosquilludo

Bonbon: pues aguántate -le pone cajeta y se la come-

Spring: jejeje basta jejeje

Ximena: oie cy

Gaby: aaaaaah

Scott: te ganas un peluche

Bonbon: quiero al de Spring

Chica: sigo yo "chuparle los pies a un vendedor del parque" que asco pero lo hare -va con el vendedor de hamacas-

Bonnie: esa es mi Chica

Scott: te ganas estos sartenes "Diamond star"

Chica: siiiii lo que quería!

Bonnie: yo quiero esa guitarra, bien mi castigo es "finge que estas en el baño bajo un arbol y pidele papel a un extraño" queeee!

Foxy: no te acobardes conejo

Bonnie: voy a hacerlo -va abajo de un árbol y se sienta como si fuera al baño-

Pasan unas personas

Bonnie: -puja- aaa me pasan un poco de papel

Todos: jajjaaja

Scott: ya, te ganas la guitarra

Bonnie: valio la pena

Puppet: voy yo, "agarra a tu pareja y dale un masaje en los pies y besaselos"

Freddy: orale te toco suerte BBoy, al fin tendras a la Puppet a tus pies jajajaja

Puppet: lo hare -le quita los zapatos y los calcetines a Bboy-

Todos: que asco!

Scott: mereces un buen premio

Puppet: quiero ese caldero

Bboy: sigo "finge que eres un mono y luego acércate a los pantalones de un hombre y dile que te dé su banana"

Bboy: aaaaaa, esta bien lo haré

Todos: jajajaja

Bboy hace lo que le piden

Scott: bien escoje tu premio

Bboy: quiero esos globos

Foxy: aun hay mas castigos

Mas tarde...

Foxy: este es mi ultimo, espero que sea un castigo muy fuerte para ganarme el barco, bien dice... "golpea a tu pareja" que demonios!

Scott: eso estuvo algo feo

T chica: realmente esperaba que lo sacara una mujer

Scott: bien es un reto dificil para un hombre así que por el barco, lo quieres hacer?

Mangle: anda, tenemos que ganar el barco, golpeame con confianza

Foxy: pero... no quiero golpearte

Mangle: deja las tonterias, ademas ya me golpeaste muchas veces con los huevos... de pascua

Foxy: si pero eso es diferente, no quiero lastimarte

Mangle: Foxy el barco!

Foxy: no lo hare

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Foxy: no pienso golpear a Mangle, yo jamas le haria algo asi a proposito, ni por un barco ni por nada

Todos: aaaaah que tierno!

Mangle: pero Foxy, queriamos ese barco

Foxy: lo se, pero no voy a golpearte por eso

Mangle: ah Foxy eres tan lindo -lo abraza-

Todos: ah que romantico!

Ximena: Tontos!

Gaby: ya se -saca unos insectos de juguete de una bolsa- mira

Ximena: eso es -le lanza uno a Mangle-

Foxy: aaaaaaaa

Mangle: quee!

Foxy: un insecto -golpea a Mangle en la cabeza para quitarle el insecto-

Mangle: me pegaste a mi -llora-

Foxy: oye lo siento solo queria quitarte el insecto de la cabeza

Mangle: cállate!

Scott: pues te has ganado el barco porque golpeaste a Mangle

Foxy: jeje bueno, al menos no lo hice a proposito -agarra el barco- mira Mangle, ganamos el barco, toma

Mangle: ah, si lo logramos jeje es nuestro

Scott: bien fue divertido y todo eso, ahora me voy a relajar en el pasto fresco, ven Scarlett

Scarlett: si Scott

Foxy: oye vamos a subirnos a los caballos Mangle?

Mangle: sii caballos!

Bonnie: quieres subir a un caballo Chica?

Chica: esta bien, pero tu subete conmigo

Bonnie: claro que si

Bonbon: yo también quiero subir a un caballo Spring

Spring: si vamos

T chica: anda T Freddy, vamos a subirnos

Ximena: yo iré también

Gaby: y yo también

Foxy: míranos Mangle, ahora podemos navegar en un caballo

Mangle: jeje que bien

Foxy: señor no podemos ir mas rápido?

Señor: no, es mucho mas seguro ir a esta velocidad

Mangle: ah que aburrido

Foxy: oiga mire aquellas niñas se quieren subir a un caballo

Ximena y Gaby: hola!

Señor: no golpeen al caballo, ahorita regreso

Foxy: jeje agárrate Mangle, -le pega al caballo para que vaya mas rápido-

Mangle: siiiiiiiii!

Señor: oigan, eso es peligroso!

Foxy: arre caballo! mas rapido -lo golpea mas

Mangle: aaa, Foxy ahora vamos muy rapido

Foxy: ya no se detenerlo, hey caballo alto!

El caballo paso por encima la comida de una familia

Sra Hernandez: ay ni aqui dejan de fastidiarnos esos molestos zorros idiotas

Mangle: esos no eran los Hernandez?

Foxy: malditos metiches, siempre arruinan nuestros festejos

Sr Hernandez: vamos con Scott

Sra Hernandez: señor Scott

Scott: -asustado- como le va?

Sra Hernandez: sus zorros otra vez, pasaron con un caballo sobre nuestra comida

Scott: aaaaah, Foxy! Mangle!

Scarlett: hay que darle comida a estas pobres gentes tan necesitadas

Sra Hernandez: no necesitamos su limosna, tenemos mas comida, solo queriamos decilre por milesima vez que aleje a sus Zorros salvajes de nosotros

Scott: si ya lo se

Unos minutos despues...

Chica: Scott, no pudieron detener al caballo de Foxy y Mangle y se salió del parque

Scott: ay no!

Freddy y Golden: nooooo! Atropellaron al pobre caballo

Scarlett: y los pobres de Foxy y Mangle?

Freddy: esos malditos escaparon para que el encargado de los caballos no les cobre

Scott: tenian que ser, ya se me hacia raro que no hubieran hecho desastres en todo el dia

Luego de unas horas

Policia: señor Scott, usted es el tutor de estos chicos

Foxy y Mangle: jeje hola Scott

Scott: ah esta bien pagare por el caballo

Policia: no solo el caballo, el auto que atropelló al caballo tambien sufrio daños, y ademas se fueron a esconder a una cafeteria y se comieron 8 donas y 2 cafes capuchino

Scott: demonios, esta bien

Chica: pero como se les ocurre! ustedes siempre causando problemas, el dia que no causen problemas es porque ya se acabaron las ideas para esta serie

Mangle: bueno, ya que regresamos vamos a nuestra hamaca

Foxy: si vamos

Chica: cual vamos!, si ya es hora de irnos

Mangle: no, aun no

Scott: ya son las 7 de la tarde, ya casi va a oscurecer, es mejor regresar

Foxy: esta bien, vamonos

Y en el orfanato...

Foxy: tengo mucho confeti en la cabeza

Mangle: yo también

Freddy: todos tenemos, de eso se trata la pascua

Bonnie: me la pase muy bien

Bonbon: yo también, oigan y que paso con el cadáver del pobre caballo

Foxy: ay fue horrible, nos hicieron que nos deshiciéramos de él, asi que lo subimos a una camioneta

Freddy: me sorprende que hayan podido mover a un caballo

Puppet: a mi se me hace mas raro que no hayan venido a reclamarle a Scott por esa camioneta

Chica: de quien seria la camioneta esa, pobres de esas personas

Y en el parque...

Sra Hernandez: aaaaaaaaaaaa un caballo muerto esta en la camioneta! aaaaaaaaaaaa Seguro es culpa de los zorros del orfanato!

Mangle: y ojala y nunca se den cuenta que fuimos nosotros jeje

Foxy: igual no creo que vayamos a ver a los dueños de la camioneta jeje

Fin

Visiten mi pagina de Facebook AMLC21 Fanfics y feliz Pascua XD


End file.
